User blog:Ceras SanMarina/Double checking Kitayume for references
Some scanlators sometimes left out some illustrations and footnotes for whatever reason, and comparing them to the versions posted on Starry-sky, I think we've got some things left to "discover". *The Kitty Festival strip. Ever noticed how the scanlated version was all blown up and weird looking? No such problem in the raw version. The scanlator left out the very first appearance of Belgium, too! Well, a half-appearance I guess. She has no face D:. There's also a footnote about her and the process of designing characters, as well as characters that Himaruya had hoped to design at the time. *Germany vs Italy. Some extra non-Hetalia sketches in here, but if anyone interested in the other Kitayume works is up for scanlating, here you go! Some random hugs and kisses, some girl I'm not sure of, and Kitakou/Barjona/Deserted House characters at the bottom. *Japan vs Italy. Himaruya drew Haruhi Suzumiya! And some sketches of the nations. *Scribbles. These have yet to be translated or scanlated (in the case of pics with text). You can see an early Thailand on one of the sketchbook pages, and a male!Korea without his curl. *2nd part of Lithuania's Outsourcing. An early profile of Switzerland, early Nyotalia!Allies, and uniform chibis of Latvia. *Olympics strip. A few footnotes were left undone. *War of Austrian Succession. A few footnotes were left untranslated, and some pictures were not included with the scanlation set. Look at that Seven Years War lineup of chibi heads! The next page has a little doodle of the war on Italy that didn't get included either. There's also a long footnote about France after the bit where he loots Austria, and an omake picture with chibi heads preparing for the Seven Years War (Teen Italy has an arrow shot in his head for some reason). *Seven Years War. Some footnotes and chibis about Maria Theresa at the end. *Comic Diary 4. Chibitalia doodles were not included in scanlated versions. There was some other doodle ("charasyo.jpg") but Himaruya deleted that. *Comic Diary 5. Seems that "lost" Switz/Japan strip wasn't so lost, people just didn't scanlate it for whatever reason. There's also a Kitakou strip in here. *Comic Diary 6. Just a cute pic of Tony with Lithuania. I also think a few panels were missing from the scanlated version of the strip where Cuba beats up Canada. Now, I've seen discussion on ANN's forums about Himaruya having purged/stricken one of the Korea strips from canon, specifically the "bullying" one. Nope, it's still on the site. You'd think he probably would have purged it, due to the controversies. The only Korea strip that can't be found on-site was that strange one with his diary and his packets of soot that he insisted were HIM. And on those characters Himaruya said he wanted to draw along with Belgium, let's see: *Netherlands: Finally got a face in '09, got some screentime this year. *Sweden: He debuted in '07, definitely not an obscure guy. *Norway: Preliminary sketch came in '07, he got a trading card in '08, got dialogue and screentime in '09. And this year, he's in the anime! *Czech (as opposed to Czechoslovakia): Nada, except a little name-drop on an unscanlated scribbly relationship chart of Belarus', their name box is shivering and sweating. Who knows about them? *Ethiopia: Highly doubtful at this point. *Libya: Ditto. How was he going to feature these guys anyway, especially with Italy? He was even thinking of putting them in GakuHeta. Character Debut calculations I'll be counting them by their earliest appearances in sketches and materials here. Trying to go as far back as I can, let me know if I missed anyone! *2006: North Italy, Germany, Japan, (United States of) America, England/UK, France, China, Russia, Austria, Hungary, Switzerland, Spain, South Italy, Finland, Poland, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, "South Korea" (female, later discarded), Egypt, Seychelles, Belgium, Tibet, Thailand, Mongolia, Holy Roman Empire, Ancient Rome/Roman Empire, the African nation chibi heads (Botswana, Ghana, Zimbabwe, Kenya, and Uganda). *2007: Sweden, South Korea (finalized male version), Taiwan, Vietnam, Prussia, Greece, Turkey, Denmark, Norway, Moldova (if you can count that chibi), Saxony, Bavaria, Japan's -hans (Owari, Kanazawa, Sendai, Osaka, Aizu, Mito, etc.), Sealand. *2008: Canada, Cuba, Belarus, Liechtenstein, TRNC, Ukraine, Germania, Hong Kong, Iceland, Bulgaria (pff), UN-tan. *2009: Netherlands, Cameroon, Australia. *2010: Monaco, Wy, Seborga, New Zealand, Golden Horde (if separate from Mongolia). Not counting the possible Czechoslovakias here since Czech and Slovakia still aren't official yet, and I'm not sure to count Cyprus since he has no face (yet). But his voice debut came in '08 with the Flower of Iris CD. Asia3 is Vietnam, so they're not counted in the '09 newbies. Category:Blog posts